Midnight Snacks
by Katherine Annabeth
Summary: Boy-sandwiches, ice cream, and a cute couple. Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters. Enjoy the story!


Joy was woken by the sound of the door shutting. She sat up, looked around and noticed that Patricia was gone. Assuming she had just gone to the bathroom Joy laid down again and waited for Patricia to return.

After half an hour Patricia still hadn't returned, so Joy went to investigate. She crept to the bathroom and found it empty, so she headed to the stairs. From the top step Joy could hear the sound of laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen.

When she got downstairs she peeked into the semi-dark kitchen. It was a complete mess; spaghetti sauce and pasta noodles covered the walls and ice cream toppings were scattered across the counters. The two figures standing in the middle of the room were the biggest mess of all; covered from head to toe in pasta, chocolate, whipped cream, and other goop stood Eddie and Patricia. In front of them sat two boy-sandwiches, hoagies as Eddie called them, and a monstrous ice cream sundae.

"Look at this mess." Patricia groaned, and then laughed when she looked at Eddie.

"Don't worry." Eddie said and kissed her right on the lips. "I'll clean it up later. Now come on, let's eat."

Patricia giggled and carried the hoagies out to the dining room table, Eddie followed her with the sundae. The two shared another kiss when they sat down. Joy crept into the kitchen and watched the two from behind the counter. The unlikely pair sat together joking round and being cute together.

Joy was nearly falling asleep when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She would've screamed, except the newcomer clamped their hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…" Mara hissed as she glanced over the counter to see if the two had noticed the noise. "I think we're okay."

"What are you doing down here?" Joy asked once Mara removed her hand.

"I've been wondering what she's been up to every night but I didn't think it was that big of a deal until you left too." Mara explained.

"Wait, you mean you knew Patricia was sneaking out of our room every night?" Joy asked in shock.

"Yeah, and you didn't? She isn't exactly quiet." Mara reasoned. "And I assumed she told you everything."

"Well she didn't tell me about _that_." Joy pointed in the direction of Patricia and Eddie. "I can't believe she would keep that a secret from me, she usually does tell me everything."

"For now let's just sit and watch the two of them, we'll accuse Patricia about not telling us later." Mara said and the two peered over counter to watch the couple again.

After a while Joy and Mara were both ready to go to bed, nothing exciting was happening between the couple. Until after yet another kiss Patricia spoke up.

"How much longer are we going to keep our relationship a secret?" Patricia asked.

"You do remember that you were the one that wanted to keep it a secret in the first place, don't you Babe?" Eddie pointed out.

"I know," Patricia shrugged. "But lately you seem to be the one pushing the necessity to keep it a secret."

"Are you kidding me? I would love to go public. You have no idea how hard it is to resist rubbing into the other guys' faces that I'm dating you." Eddie said.

"Well, I guess if we both want to go public we should." Patricia reasoned.

"Okay, in the morning we start acting like boyfriend and girlfriend in front of everyone." Eddie agreed.

"Okay. Let's do it." Patricia couldn't wait. The two kissed again and then started to head back to the kitchen. Joy and Mara ran out and hurried up the stairs before the two saw them.

Once in their room the two sat on Mara's bed and waited for Patricia to return. When she did she was startled by the two girls waiting for her.

"Hey guys," She said. "What's up?"

"We know." They said in unison.

"Oh no, for how long?" Patricia groaned.

"Just tonight." Mara assured her. "How long has it been going on?"

"Just for about a month." Patricia explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joy asked, hurt.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I mean you already knew I liked him but I wanted everyone else to think that I really hated him." Patricia defended herself.

"Okay, I forgive you this time but no more keeping secret boyfriends from me." Joy told her.

"Or me." Mara added.

"Okay. I promise, no more secret boyfriends. Can we all go back to bed now?" The three climbed back in bed and went to sleep.

In the morning Patricia walked in the dining room and sat down next to Joy. Fabian, Nina, and Mara were already sitting down as well and Alfie and Jerome could be heard arguing in the hallway.

_Perfect, _Patricia thought. _Everyone will get to see. _

When Eddie came in he sat down next to Patricia. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." Patricia said back. Fabian and Nina shared confused looks and Mara and Joy giggled together.

Eddie sat with his hand on Patricia's thigh and she was kind of leaning against his shoulder, playing up their relationship a little. Jerome and Alfie both gasped when they walked in and saw the two but didn't say anything.

Breakfast was a quiet affair with only occasional comments or giggles. Vera came in and announced that they all needed to be off to class so they all got up and ready to go.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"Of course I do." Patricia pushed up and kissed Eddie.

"Come on, Babe." Eddie took Patricia's hand and the two left the house.

"Did they just kiss?" Fabian asked.

"Yep." Replied Joy.

"Are they like together, or something?" Jerome's mouth was left hanging open.

"Yep." Joy said again.

"Now come on all." Mara said and led the rest out of Anubis house and on to their classes.


End file.
